Big Brother, Pokemon style
by soron rocket
Summary: A very random fic, written when I was in a humorous mood!It's basically a scenario which finds the characters from Pokemon living in the Big Brother House. I hope you find it funny to, but that's what reviews are for, so please leave me one!


-1Ok, so first things first. I do not own Pokemon, or any cool cartoons for that matter (unfortunately)! So, anyways …

**This is a rather random fic I wrote one day. It's not really finished, and it's beginning is yet to be written, but it stands on it's own pretty well. It shouldn't be too difficult to understand, especially for those of you know the concept of or have seen Big Brother. Enjoy! And please, please review.**

_**Geordie voice-over guy:**_

'_**2.45pm in the Big Brother house. Tracey is in the kitchen.'**_

Tracey is sat in the kitchen, looking utterly bored. Suddenly, James walks in. He trudges towards one of the cupboards and begins searching for something. Tracey watches, a mad gleam in his eye. Finally, James retrieves what he has been looking for: a box of donuts. He takes one out of the box and begins munching happily.

Tracey: 'Ooooh! James eating a donut! I've gotta sketch this! (produces a sketch-book from thin air)

James stops mid-bite and looks fearfully at the weird sketchit kid.

Tracey: 'Hmm. He looks scared' - sharp intake of breath - 'uh-oh, maybe he sees me!'

Tracey jumps behind the kitchen table. James puts down his donut and begins to move swiftly towards the door. Tracey doesn't seem to notice.

_**2 minutes later …**_

Tracey looks up from his sketch book and notices James's half eaten donut laying abandoned on the table.

Tracey: 'Shoot! Scared him off.' He glances at the donut. 'Hmm… a half eaten donut! I gotta sketch this!'

The donut jumps up and runs screaming from the kitchen.

_**Geordie voice-over guy:**_

'_**3pm in the Big Brother house. Meowth, Pikachu and Brock are in the living room. Meowth is teaching pikachu to write.'**_

Meowth: 'Dats right, yous wrote an S!'

Pikachu looks pleased with himself.

Brock: 'So, Meowth, where did you get the pencil and sketch-book from?'

Meowth: 'Stole it from da freaky sketchit kid.'

A terribly girlish scream is heard from the bedroom which sounds suspiciously like Tracey.

Meowth continues, unconcerned.

Meowth: 'Now den, my pika pal, yous could probably write a sentence if yous wanted to! I taught yous enough letters, I tink.'

Pikachu picks up the pencil and writes 'Hello Meowth'.

Meowth beams.

Brock: 'Wow, that's amazing Meowth!'

Meowth holds his head high.

Brock: 'See if you can write something else, Pikachu!'

Pikachu looks at Meowth. Meowth nods. Pikachu picks up the pencil and begins to write again. 'Ash is a dumbass'.

Brock: (grabbing the pencil) 'OK, I think that's enough writing for you for one day.'

_**Geordie voice-over guy:**_

'_**3.15pm. Pikachu is in the kitchen'**_

Pikachu trots round the kitchen, Tracey's sketch-book held tightly in his yellow paws. He's looking for a lighter. Or, even some matches would do.

A few moments later, a distressed - looking and puffy - eyed Tracey dashes into the kitchen.

Tracey: 'Guys, has anyone seen my…'

He spots the electric rodent.

Tracey: 'Why, you little …'

Pikachu: 'Pika chu …' (Uh-oh)

Tracey makes a dive for the mouse and sketch-book, but Pikachu jumps easily out of reach. Tracey gets up and jumps forward again, but misses and crashes towards the fridge. Pikachu opens the fridge door just in time for Tracey's head to jam straight into the fridge, between a half - full jar of mayonnaise and packet of bacon. Pikachu slams the door shut on his head and whacks him over the arse with the sketchbook, before strutting triumphantly out of the kitchen. Maybe Meowth would know where to find some matches?

He passes Misty on his way out, who smiles sweetly at him.

Misty: 'Hey, Pikachu.'

Pikachu: 'Chu, pika pi!' (Yo, ash-lover)

Misty enters the kitchen and spots Tracey, his head still in the fridge.

Misty: 'Ew, Tracey, you pig! Stop eating everything in _our_ fridge!'

Pikachu chuckles to himself.

_**Geordie voice-over guy:**_

'_**3.30pm. Pikachu has found Meowth in the garden'.**_

Pikachu walks over to Meowth, who is drinking a large can of beer which he stole from the fridge. Pikachu has managed to find some matches in Brock's bag in the bedroom.

Meowth: (slurring a little, as being a pokemon with only a small stomach, the alcohol has gone straight to his head) 'Alright Pika?'

Pikachu: 'Pika pi, chu pi pika chu!' (You betcha, now that I've found these babies!)

He produces the matches. Meowth looks at the yellow rodent with admiration.

Pikachu: 'Chu Pikachu pi?' (you wanna burn stuff?)

Meowth: 'Sure!'

_**Geordie voice-over guy:**_

'_**4pm in the Big Brother house. Everyone (except Tracey) is in the garden, having a barbeque.'**_

Brock is trying to cook some sausages on the barbeque, but he is having trouble starting a fire as he can't find his matches.

Misty is laying the table with James, and Jessie and Botch (sorry, Butch) are handing out beer to everyone. They don't notice that they are missing four cans.

Pikachu and Meowth are sitting in the far corner of the garden, surrounded by four empty beer cans. They have got a small fire going, and are watching something burn. It looks suspiciously like a sketch-book.

Tracey is no-where to be seen.

_**Geordie voice-over guy:**_

'_**8pm in the Big Brother house. Everyone (except Tracey) is still in the garden.'**_

By this point, everyone is _very_ drunk. Yes, even Ash, who, at 10 or 12 or whatever, shouldn't even be allowed to _touch_ the drink! And, to everyone's horror (except Brock's, who seems to be rather amused at the situation), Ash has spent the whole evening hitting on every different girl in the house.

Ash: (slurring _a lot_) 'Cassidy, your purrrrrty!'

Ash leans over to Cassidy, drooling slightly. Cassidy takes one look at Ash in disgust and gives him an almighty bitch - slap. Ash falls off his chair, unconscious. Everyone clambers to shake Cassidy's hand.

Brock: (wiping away proud, fatherly tears.) 'It's like watching my own son!'

_**To be continued…?**_

_**You tell me.**_


End file.
